Percy and Artemis
by The Everlasting Adventurer
Summary: This is a one-on-one lemon shot of Percy Jackson and Artemis. This one was inspired by Artemis' Broken Maidenhood (Pertemis) by Titanking666. This story takes place when Leo, Frank, and Hazel are on Delos talking to the twins, Apollo and Artemis. Before they leave, Artemis requests the presence of Percy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Rick Riordan does.**

 ** _Percy and Artemis_**

 **This is a one-on-one lemon shot of Percy Jackson and Artemis. This one was inspired by Artemis' Broken Maidenhood (Pertemis) by Titanking666. This story takes place when Leo, Frank, and Hazel are on Delos talking to the twins, Apollo and Artemis. Before they leave, Artemis requests the presence of Percy.**

I was sitting in my cabin trying to figure out why I saw pelicans acting like humans when suddenly a knock sounded at my door.

"Come in." I called, swinging around in my chair to face the door.

The door opened and Frank's head popped in.

"Hey Percy." he said.

"Hey Frank." I said, standing up. "How was Delos? Are we ready to go?"

Frank shook his head. "Delos was fine." he said. "But no, we're not ready to go."

"Why?" I asked, frowning.

"Artemis requests your presence." Frank said.

"Artemis?" I asked, shocked. "Why does she need to see me?"

Frank shrugged. "Don't know." he said. "She wouldn't tell me _or_ Hazel. She just said, 'Frank and Hazel, when you get back to your ship, please tell Percy to come and see me. I have important matters to discuss with him.'."

"Then I better get going." I said.

* * *

"Perseus Jackson." Artemis said. "Welcome to Delos."

The goddess was sitting on a stone block in the middle of the stage in a hillside carved amphitheater. I went down the steps, up the stage, and stopped in front of her. She was in the form of a thirteen year old with a silver tunic and black leggings, which made her look sexy and my cock grow hard.

"Lady Artemis." I said, bowing.

"I see both Frank and Hazel did as I told them." the goddess said, smiling.

"Frank is the one that told me that you needed to see me." I said, backing up.

"I see." Artemis said, tilting her head to the left as she looked at me.

"Where's Apollo?" I asked, looking around, but the archery god was nowhere in sight.

"He's on the other side of Delos, making a new ukulele." Artemis said, standing up. "Come, son of Poseidon. We have..." she stopped, then frowned, saying. "You smell like you've been rolling around in posion. What happened?"

I sighed. "I meet Polybotes again." I said. "He nearly killed me with his posion."

"You need a bath first before we talk, Jackson." Artemis said in a ice cold tone.

"Okay then." I said, a bit confused. "I shall see you when I get back from the ship."

I started to turn around, but Artemis grabbed my arm, making me look at her.

"No." she said. "You're not going to bathe back at the ship."

"Why?" I asked, gently pulling my arm out of her grasp.

"You're going to take a bath here." Artemis said.

"What?" I asked, frowning. "Why here?"

"Because I said so." the goddess said, glaring at me. "Any more questions?"

"Okay, okay." I said, holding my hands up. "You win. Where do I bathe?"

"There's a public bath just north of here. Wash up there, and when you are done, come back here and wait. Do _not_ wander if I'm not here. Understood?"

"Understood." I said, nodding.

"Good." Artemis said. "Now... Go bathe."

* * *

So far so good. I took a nice hot bath in the local bath, and the cool thing is was that it had a waterfall, so that was awesome once I rinsed the soap off my body and hair. When I was done, I wrapped myself in a towel and went to the amphitheater. And... Just as I thought, Artemis was not there. Dammit! That meant I had to stay and wait, but fuck no if I was doing that! I was going to try and find Artemis. I was risking the goddess' wrath by doing that, but I did it anyway.

Wearing only a towel around my waist and nothing else, I went through an archway at the back of the amphitheater and immediately found myself on a path that led deep into the island. For a while, as I went down the path and deeper into Delos, I thought it would never end, but... Finally, I came across another gateway arch, and in front of it was a sign read:

 _WARNING: YOU ARE ABOUT TO ENTER A SACRED SPRING AND BATH ONLY RESERVED FOR APOLLO AND ARTEMIS. NO MORTALS ALLOWED. GODS AND GODDESSES ONLY. MORTALS WILL BE STRUCK DEAD IF THEY CROSS UNDER THE GATEWAY ARCH. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._

"Do demigods count?" I asked myself. "Only one way to find out."

Taking a deep breath, I crossed under the ancient stone archway. Nothing happened. Taking that as a good sign, I went deeper into the twins' private spring. Once I went a couple of hundred meters, there appeared a hill in front of me. Groaning with disapproval, I climbed the hill, but once I got to the top... I covered my mouth to keep myself from gasping, because right below me was a lake with a waterfall, and in that lake, naked and bathing, was Artemis. My first impulse was to run away, because of the myth of Actaeon and the myth of Sipriotes, but I was stunned by Artemis' beauty. She had a slim body, with round boobs and big tits. She had long and skinny arms and legs, and... A clean shaven pussy. Staring at that made my cock throb and twitch as it grew hard and long. Damn! She had a...

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" came Artemis' scream, jolting me out of my thoughts. "HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME WHILE I'M BATHING!"

I looked at her, and saw that she was glaring ice daggers at me. Seeing the look on her face made my strength fade away, and as I watched in horror, her silver longbow appeared in her hand and quiver full of arrows appeared on her naked back. She drew an arrow and fired at me, but I just screamed and ran back down the path, the towel flying from my waist and my 12 inch cock springing free and bouncing up and down as I ran.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Artemis' scream came from behind me. I turned around and saw that she was at the top of the hill, still naked with her weapons on her. That just made me run faster.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Artemis screamed behind me, and a silver arrow thudded into a tree just as I was passing it. "STAND STILL AND DIE!"

I just made it to the public spring when there was a _whizzz_ and something tied around my legs, making me trip and fall into the shallow water with a _splash_ , but luckily I didn't smash my face into the ground, since the water was about a one feet deep in the shallow end. Turning around, I looked at my legs and saw it was a tripwire type arrow thing that was wrapped around my legs. I had just gotten it off when I heard a "GOTTCHA!"

I looked up just in time to see Artemis jump from the edge of pool and she landed on me, her hunting knives in her hand, which she pointed at my throat. As she was panting and glaring at me, I noticed she was sitting on my chest, with her wet pussy pressed up against my abs. And... I had a good view of her round boobs and big tits. Those two things made my cock get even harder. And... It didn't help that water droplets were making there way down her boobs.

"You _really_ thought you would get away with that, huh?" Artemis sneered, pressing her hunting knives to my throat.

I raised my hands, saying, "Artemis, I didn't mean it. I swear -"

"Oh, stop the bullshit, Jackson." Artemis growled. "I told you to stay put! Why didn't you listen?"

"I'm a restless person." I tried to explain. "When you -"

"Oh, stop it." Artemis snarled, pressing her blade a bit more harder on my throat. "If you had stayed put, we wouldn't be in this situation... And, you might still be alive for the rest of the quest."

I gulped. "M - might?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Yes." Artemis snapped. "And now, because you have seen me naked, I have to kill you, just like with Actaeon."

"What about with Sipriotes?" I asked, carefully trying to breath. "You turned him into a girl when _he_ saw you naked."

"The only difference is that one asked me to marry him, and the other didn't." Artemis snipped.

"Well, I'm the second one, then." I said.

"Doesn't matter, Jackson." Artemis said angrily. "I'm going to kill you, so get over it."

She raised her hunting knives, and I blurted, "WAIT!"

Artemis stopped, looking down at me. "What?" she said sternly.

"Before you kill me" I said, rising myself up to prop myself on my elbows. "I just wanted to say that from the moment I met you, you were beautiful enough to capture my heart _and_... My love."

Artemis' angry look on her face and in her eyes disappeared, and she dropped her hunting knives (not on me, but in the water).

"Y - you felt it too?" Artemis asked, looking down at me with her wet, long black hair in front of her eyes, which I thought looked very beautiful.

"Yes." I said slowly, sitting up so that her boobs were right in front of my face, but I was looking at her beautiful water streaked face. "Even though right now you look _very_ beautiful."

"Is it because I'm naked or no?" Artemis asked, narrowing her eyes. "Because if it is I'll kill you."

"No." I said, laughing. "It's not because you are naked. It's because of your character."

"Really?" Artemis asked as I detected a small trace of a smile on her face. "You really think so?"

I nodded, and Artemis blushed as she turned away.

"It started small when I met you at the military school, Percy." Artemis said, still looking away. "At first I ignored it, but... When you saved my life from Atlas, it grew stronger and I couldn't help but notice it."

"What did?" I asked, looking at her.

Suddenly, Artemis turned to me angrily. "You said you felt it too, and you don't _know_ what I'm talking about?!" she shouted in my face. "I'm talking about my love for you!"

"Okay, okay." I said, raising my hands. "I understand."

"I'm in love with you!" Artemis cried out as if I hadn't spoken. " _Even_ though I'm a maiden goddess, I'm _still_ in love with you! It burns my heart that you're with that Athena girl and not with me!"

"You _want_ me to be with _you_?" I asked. "As in... boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"More than that!" Artemis sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "I've never felt this way toward any man, not even toward Orion _or_ Hippolytos! I can't ignore this! It's too much for me to bear! Unless..." she stopped, then reached into the water and grabbed both of her hunting knives. "Unless I kill you."

She looked at me, and I could she was about to stab me in the heart. But I had other ideas. Using my water powers, I summoned a hand of water and snatched the hunting knives from her hands and flung them across the pool.

"How...?" Artemis said, staring at me.

"Let's not kill, Artemis." I said, giving her my best _no no_ look, "Killing is not the answer."

"You're right." she said, looking down at me. "Killing is not the answer. _This_ is."

On the last word, as quick as a wolf, and to my utter most shock, she leaned her head down and crashed her lips on mine, making it a very heated, deep, and romantic kiss. At first, I didn't know how to respond, but my hormones kicked in and I began kissing back, making Artemis moan into my mouth. I took that as an advantage and slid my tongue into her mouth and started to explore. She eagerly responded, meeting my tongue with her tongue and we started to tongue wrestle. At first, she put up a good fight, but I back down so she could explore my mouth with _her_ tongue. All the while as we were french kissing, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her naked body closer to my naked body, and Artemis responded by placing her hands on my cheeks and pulling my face closer to hers.

When we pulled apart to take a breath of air, and with our foreheads touching, Artemis whispered, "I hate you so much, Percy Jackson, but I love you more."

"I know." I said. "Can we show each other how much we love each by... s - e - x?"

It took Artemis a minute to realize what I was asking for us to commit. We she knew, she clenched her jaw and shut her eyes.

"I don't know, Percy." she said, opening her eyes and looking into my eyes. "I'm a maiden goddess, and -"

"So you don't love me enough to do it?" I said, looking into her beautiful silver eyes.

"No no, I do love you enough to do it." Artemis said, kissing the tip of my nose. "But... I'm not sure I'm ready for it yet. I hear it hurts."

"It will hurt for both of us, babe." I said. "But then... It turns into pleasure. Extreme pleasure. Don't you want that? Also, it will make you feel loved. Loved for who you are."

Artemis looked at me and said, "Yes... I do want that. I do want myself to feel loved."

"So... Can we do it?" I asked, kissing her on the lips, making her sigh with pleasure.

"W - what if I get pregnant?" Artemis asked as I gently turned is over so that I was on top and she was on the bottom.

"Don't you want that?" I asked, spreading her legs and opening her virgin pussy lips. "Don't you want to have my baby growing inside your belly?"

Artemis nodded as I posistioned my cock at her pussy. "Yes, Percy." she moaned as I placed my thick cock head on her wet pussy lips and sawed back and forth. "I want to have your baby growing inside of me."

"You ready for this, baby?" I said, circling my cock head over Artemis' pulsing pussy lips, getting it slick with her juices and making her moan. "Fair warning: It will hurt when I break your hymen."

"Enough talking, Percy." Artemis said. "I want you inside of me. Make love to me and get me pregnant with your baby. I'm ready."

I nodded, and slowly eased by big and thick cock straight into Artemis' tight and virgin pussy. My first thought was that she was so damn tight. As my cock head stretched her pussy lips opened, she threw back her head and moaned. Taking that as a good sign, I pushed my dick deeper inside of her warm and wet pussy until my cock head came in contact with her hymen. We looked at each other, and she nodded. Pulling my cock back out of her pussy a little, I leaned down and we kissed as I slammed my cock straight back into Artemis' pussy with full force, breaking her hymen and making her scream in pain straight into my mouth.

"Holy..." Artemis whimpered once our lips separated. "Fuck. T - that hurt... A lot."

"I warned you, sweetie." I said soothingly, kissing her tears away as I slid my cock deeper in her pussy, which tightened around my dick to keep it in her as I am making love to her. "But... Now it will get better."

Artemis looked at me with tears in her eyes and said, "I believe you, babe. Now please, make love to me. Get me pregnant with your child."

I nodded, and slowly began sliding my cock in and out of Artemis' pussy, making her arch her back and moan. I was turned on by her sexy and dirty moans, so I began fucking her deeper, faster, and harder.

"Oh yes, Percy!" Artemis moaned as I sped up my thrusts into her. "Fuck me hard and good! Oh, Chaos, you feel so good inside of me! You're so big, so thick!"

"And you're so fucking tight, baby." I said, looking at Artemis' boobs bounce up and down as I began feeling and hearing my big balls slap against Artemis' ass with several wet _slap, slap, slap, slap, slap_.

"Come here, you." Artemis moaned, and she pulled my head down and we locked our lips together. I responded and we began French kissing, all the while with me sliding my cock in and out of her pussy, drawing out the sex.

For a couple of minutes we stayed in that position, then Artemis pulled away and moaned, "Percy, I think I'm about to... CUMMING!"

Artemis clamped her pussy down hard on my cock as she cummed hard, squirting all of her love juices all over my dick, completely soaking it. A little while later, I felt myself approach my limits and groaned, "Artemis, I'm going to..."

"Cum inside me, Percy!" Artemis moaned as I began fucking her at a much faster pace. "Fill my womb with your seed and impregant me!"

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I have one last thrust into Artemis, sinking completely into her and pushing my whole cock head and part of my shaft into her womb. Then, with a deep groan, I spewed my creamy, hot, and thick seed straight into her eager and fertile womb.

"YES, PERCY, YES!" Artemis screamed as more of my seed pumped into her womb. "FILL MY WOMB WITH YOUR POTENT SEED AND GET ME PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!"

It took me a couple of seconds to stop cumming, and when I did, I just collapsed on Artemis and, with my cock still buried deep inside her seed filled pussy, I passed out.

* * *

"Percy... Percy!" came a familiar voice.

I opened my eyes and saw that Annabeth's face was above mine. My first thought was that I was in deep shit if my girlfriend found out that I had sex with and gave my virginity to Artemis and not her. But then I noticed my surroundings. I was in my bed and in my cabin on the _Argo III_.

"W - what happened?" I asked, rising so that I was sitting up.

"Artemis said you passed out." Annabeth explained, sitting next to me. "She carried you back to the ship."

"Why?" I asked, looking at my girlfriend.

Annabeth shrugged. "Artemis said if was from pure excitement that you were on Delos, the sacred birthplace of the twins. Is that true?"

"Yeah." I confessed. "It is. What else did Artemis say?"

Annabeth frowned. "To me, she said, 'Annabeth, when Percy wakes up, tell him, 'Beware your nose.', okay?"

"Why would she say that?" I asked, confused.

"Don't know." Annabeth said. "Also, what happened at Delos?"

"Nothing exciting." I said quickly. "Just talking."

"Okay." Annabeth said, standing up. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I said, getting out of bed. "I'll see you up there."

My girlfriend smiled, and walked out of my cabin. When it the door closed behind her, I sighed with relief. I then patted myself down. When I came to my pockets, I felt something it it. I pulled it out and saw it was a letter. On the front, it said:

 _TO: PERCY JACKSON  
_ _FROM: ARTEMIS_

I opened the seal, took the paper out, and read its contents. It said:

 _Dear Percy. What Annabeth told you was true. I_ did _carry you back to the ship, but not after we slept for about half an hour. I woke up with your cock still in my seed filled pussy, but you weren't awake. So... I had to do something. I... Well, long story short, I dressed you and took you back to the ship, but not too far because I couldn't step off Delos. And... Don't worry. When you battle the giants, all of the gods will be there, including Apollo and I. So you will see me again then and probably and after you and the other six demigods defeat Gaia. Also, the whole 'beware your nose' thing is what you need to watch as you are fighting the giants. Okay? Watch your nose... I hope you do not die, Percy, because I love and want to be with you. And speaking of which, I need to tell the Hunt of what I did. If you want to tell other people, that's on your hands. But, I will need you to break up with that Athena girl. Please? I want us to be together, Percy, but we_ can't _be together if you're with Annabeth. If it makes you feel better, we will redo what we committed on Delos when I see you again. Be prepared for me when I come see you. Your everlasting lover, Artemis._

I grinned at that, and I couldn't wait to see Artemis again.

* * *

Just like Artemis said, as we were fighting the giants, all the gods came, including her and Apollo. But, sadly, I forgot to watch my nose, because I a single drop of blood dripped off and hit the ground, causing the Earth Mother, Gaia to wake up. Once we defeated the giants, we had a little meeting, then Zeus vaporized Apollo, but not Artemis, which made me happy. But before I could say hi to Artemis, we had to go to Camp Half-Blood to battle Gaia, so that's what we did. Long story short, we won the battle, and Gaia was defeated.

That night, as I was naked and getting ready to take a shower, there was a flash of silver and Artemis appeared in front of me... Also naked. I couldn't help but stare at her big round boobs and tits, her belly button, and her clean shaven pussy. As I was staring at them, my cock began to rise and grow hard, which Artemis noticed immediately.

"Hey, honey." Artemis purred, coming close to me. "Congrats on defeating Gaia. But... You forgot to watch your nose, as I said."

"Sorry, sweetie." I said as Artemis wrapped her arms around my neck, which caused my wrap my around her waist and pull her closer to me, causing her to moan as my cock head rubbed up her slope. "Was busy trying to fight the giants."

"It's okay, babe." Artemis said, bringing her head closer to mine until our foreheads were touching. "Now... Are you ready?"

"You bet I am, baby." I said, but before I could say anything more, Artemis smashed her lips on mine and jumped up, letting her lock her legs around my waist and me grabbing her smooth ass to keep her supported. Still kissing, I led her out of my bathroom and to my bed. Gently placing her on the bed, I spread her legs and opened her pussy lips, and not stopping there, I positioned my cock at her pussy and gently eased it in, causing Artemis to throw back her head and moan.

"Oh, how I missed this feeling of being loved by you." she moaned as I slid my cock deeper inside of her pussy until my cock head and part of my shaft was in her womb. "Make love to me, Percy."

"You got it, Artemis." I said, and began slowly sliding my cock in and out of the goddess' pussy, making her arch her back and moan.

"Fuck, Percy, I want it harder!" Artemis moaned, locking her legs around my waist and bringing me deeper inside of her. "Fuck me harder!"

I granted her request and fucked her a little bit harder. Artemis brought my head and down and we kissed, and we kept kissing as we made love, just like normal married couples do. A couple minutes later, Artemis let lose a waling moan into my mouth as she cummed, soaking my dick with her juices. I followed soon after and shot my seed straight into her womb, slowly filling it to the brim as it was swelling with my seed.

"Percy," Artemis moaned into my mouth, still kissing me. "Impregnate me, please! I want to have your baby!"

I soon stopped cumming, and kissing my immortal lover on the lips, I said, "I will get you pregnant, honey. We just need to make love a couple more times and soon enough, you will have my baby growing inside of you."

Artemis wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissing me on the lips, whimpered, "I love you, Percy. I always have."

"I love you too, Artemis." I said, "Ever since I met you I have been in love with you."

"Swear to me," Artemis whispered as our foreheads touched. "Swear to me on the River Styx that you will forever be faithful to me and have sex with no one but me."

"I swear it on the River Styx." I said, then lighting flashed and thunder boomed.

"Thank you, Percy." Artemis whispered, kissing me on the lips again. "And may I ask you to do something for me?"

"Anything, sweetie." I said, nuzzling her nose against my nose. "I will do anything that you ask of me."

Artemis pouted and gave me the puppy dog look. "Anything?" she cooed.

"Anything." I said, making Artemis smile.

"Good." she said. "Then, can you please break up with that Athena girl tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, I will." I said, causing Artemis to kiss the tip of my nose while whimpering, "I love you!"

"I love you too, Artemis." I said, then pressed my puckered lips on her, and she eagerly responded by kissing back. And, as we were kissing, I began thrusting my cock in and out of her pussy again, making her moan into my mouth.

We made love for the rest of the night and nonstop for the next few weeks, each of us cumming multiple times and me always cumming inside Artemis' womb so she could try and get pregnant by me. And, as I promised, I broke up with Annabeth, which she _didn't_ seem to happy about, but I gave her false reasons why, and she left in tears.

* * *

It's been a couple of months since I broke up with Annabeth, and I was happy. Every night, Artemis would come into my cabin and we would make love for the whole night. That was a bonus for me, but one day after a couple of months, as I was walking past the Big House, what I saw confused me. Apollo was talking to Chiron on the porch.

 **(A/N: I made it so Zeus _didn't_ banish Apollo from Olympus. He just got spanked like a little kid.)**

"- is pregnant?" Chiron was saying.

"Yeah." Apollo said. "According to Hera. We _still_ don't know who the father is."

"Does Zeus know about this?" Chrion said. "Because if he knew , he would -"

"Kill the one who got my sister pregnant." Apollo finished. "Yeah. I know, but he doesn't know... Yet."

I covered my mouth. Artemis was _pregnant_? I kept on listening.

"- else knows?" Chiron was saying.

"Just me and Hera." Apollo said. "Hera is doing everything she can to stop Zeus from noticing Artemis' pregnant belly."

"How many months pregnant is she, according to Hera?" Chrion asked.

"About seven months." Apollo said. "So he belly is a bit round, but round enough to notice that she's pregnant."

"What about the other gods?" Chiron asked.

"Hera and I will have to deal with them later." Apollo said. "It's Zeus we're worried about."

Chiron opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, a net of lighting just flashed right outside the camp and thunder shook the ground. Everyone - the campers, Apollo, Chiron, me - all looked at the sky as dark grey storm clouds began rolling in.

"Oh no." Apollo said, looking up at the dark grey clouds.

"What?" Chiron asked, looking at Apollo.

"I - I think Zeus _just_ found out that Artemis is pregnant." Apollo said.

"How do you know?" Chiron asked.

"Because this never happens to the sky if Zeus hasn't found something out and is pissed about it."

"Do you think he's ticked off?" Chiron asked.

" _Very_." Apollo said, then suddenly a bright flash of light flashed next to Apollo, and when it faded, there stood Hera.

"Queen Hera." Chiron said, bowing.

"Chiron." Hera said, then turned to Apollo. "Apollo, bad news. Zeus _just just_ found out that your sister is pregnant."

"What's he doing?" Apollo asked.

"Y - you don't want to know." Hera said, shaking. "But, let's just say Artemis is like... In tears."

"Is he hurting her?" Apollo asked, balling his fists. "Because if he is, king of the universe or not, I'm going to -"

"No, he's not hurting her." Hera said quickly. "But... Zeus is like... Raging across the palace, threatening to send the one who got his daughter pregnant to the depths of Tartarus."

"Do we _still_ don't know who got Artemis pregnant?" Apollo said.

"Actually." Hera said, then looked at me straight in the eyes, as if she knew I was eavesdropping. "Just before Zeus noticed that Artemis was pregnant, she confessed to me who got her pregnant."

"Who was it?" Apollo growled. "Tell me please, so I could kill him, because I am a overprotective brother to Artemis."

"Before I tell you the one who got your sister pregnant," Hera said, still looking at me. "Swear to me on the River Styx that you won't kill him."

"Why should I do that?" Apollo asked.

"Because if you don't," Hera said, turning to look at Apollo. "I'm going to tell Zeus that _you're_ the one who got Artemis pregnant."

"That's a lie, though!" Apollo yelled.

"He won't believe you though if you tell him that." Hera said. "Now, are you going to swear on the River Styx?"

"Fine." Apollo snapped. "I swear on the River Styx not to kill the one who got my sister pregnant."

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed at that, then Hera pointed her hand out to me, but not before I noticed my ex-girlfriend, Annabeth, walking toward me.

"Percy Jackson." Hera said, loud enough for Annabeth to hear. "Come here."

"Yes ma'am." I said, walking toward the gods and centaur as I saw in my peripheral vision Annabeth stop and frown at me.

"What's this?" Apollo asked as I mounted the steps to the porch. "Hera?"

"Apollo, remember your promise." Hera said, putting her arm around me. "'cause this is the one who got your sister pregnant."

"Jackson?" Apollo snarled, glaring at me, his eyes glowing yellow with fire. "It this -"

"WHAT?!" cried Annabeth's voice from behind me.

I whirled around and saw Annabeth staring at me, her mouth open in shock.

"Percy." Annabeth said. "Y - you got Artemis pregnant? You had _sex_ with her, a virgin maiden goddess?"

"Yes." I confessed, making Annabeth gasped and Apollo growl. "I did get Artemis pregnant."

"Is that why you broke up with me?" Annabeth said, tears forming in her eyes. "You fell in love with Artemis."

"Y - yes." I said. " Also because -"

"I HATE YOU!" Annabeth screamed, then turned around and ran away to her cabin.

I sighed as I turned around, but when I looked at Apollo, I saw that he angry beyond belief. So angry that he was literally glowing like the sun as he was glaring sun rays at me.

"Apollo." Hera said sternly. "Remember your vow."

"I know, Hera." Apollo snarled, still glaring at me. "Jackson... Why?"

"Artemis is love with me, Apollo." I said quietly. "She wants us to be together."

"Doesn't matter." Apollo snapped. "You defiled my sister, took her virginity, and got her pregnant."

"She _wanted_ to get pregnant, Apollo." I countered. "By _me_."

"I don't give a fuck!" Apollo shouted. "I'm telling Zeus right now."

"NO!" Hera cried, lunging at Apollo, but he disappeared in a flash of light, making Hera accidentally tackle Chriron to the ground.

"Oh, Chiron!" Hera said, getting up. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Queen Hera." Chiron said, getting up. "I have been -"

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a flash of silver light next to Hera, and stepping out of it was... Artemis. She was dressed in a silver tunic, and almost immediately I saw her swollen belly. She was in tears as she rushed me.

"Oh, Percy!" she cried, throwing her arms around me. "I'm so sorry! Zeus knows, because of my bastard of a brother told on us. Who told him?"

I opened my mouth to speaking, but before I could, several flashes of lighting came _into_ the camp, and stepping out of it was Zeus wearing his pinstripe suit and his master bolt in hand.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Zeus boomed, turning to me, lightning arcing all over him. "YOU _DARE_ GET MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT?!"

"Father, don't you dare hurt him!" Artemis screamed, clinging to my neck. "I love him!"

"YOU SWORE AN OATH, ARTEMIS!" Zeus bellowed, turning to the Big House as all the other gods and goddess appeared in various places around the camp. "AND NOW YOU HAVE BROKEN IT BECAUSE OF THIS PUNY BOY!"

"It's not his fault, Father!" Artemis cried, pressing her cheek against mine. "It's my fault! I fell in love with him and had sex with him, and as a result I am now pregnant with his baby!"

"WHICH IS WHY I HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Zeus bawled, pointing his master bolt at the Big House. "NOW MOVE, OR YOU SHALL DIE WITH HIM!"

"Please, Father!" Artemis yelled as her grip tightened around my neck. "Allow me to marry Percy! I swear to you he shall be a good husband to me, a good son-in-law to you and Mother, and a good brother-in-law to Apollo! And more importantly, a good father to my children!"

Zeus gritted his teeth, but suddenly, he lowered his master bolt and the dark grey storm clouds vanished, allowing the sun to shine on Camp Half-Blood.

"Fine." he snapped, still glaring at me. "I give you guys both my blessing. But... Jackson, if you _dare_ break my daughter's heart, not even Poseidon can save you from me."

Over by the hearth with Hestia, Poseidon frowned, but he didn't say anything.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy." Artemis squealed with delight, kissing me on the lips before running over to her father and hugging him.

"RESIDENTS OF CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" Zeus shouted, turning into a circle as Artemis made her way back to me. "YOU GUYS ARE _ALL_ ALLOWED TO ATTEND THE WEDDING OF MY DAUGHTER, ARTEMIS, GODDESS OF THE HUNT, AND PERCY JACKSON, SON OF POSEIDON AND THE GOD OF TIDES!"

After those words were spoken, a golden light came out from me, then it faded, but I felt more powerful.

"Zeus, what did you do?" I asked as Artemis took my hand and kissed me on the cheek.

"I made you a god, fool." Zeus glowered. "Be grateful. If not for my daughter, you would be in Tartarus right now."

Zeus disappeared in a flash of lighting, and all the other gods followed him.

"Babe?" Artemis said, squeezing my hand, making me look at her. "Are you okay?"

I looked at my future wife and kissed her on the lips. "I'm fine, baby." I said.

"Let's go to Olympus." Artemis purred, nipping at my earlobe. "After all, you are a god now, and I want to show you where we will be living when we get married."

I nodded, then both Artemis and I teleported to Olympus.

* * *

As Zeus said, all of the residents of Camp Half-Blood were invited to my wedding, including my mom and my step-dad. The wedding took place in Aphrodite's private garden on Cyprus, which was very romantic of her to do. All of the gods and goddesses with there, even Artemis's mom, Leto, and my dad.

Artemis and I because husband and wife, and for our honeymoon, we went camping in Alaska with the Hunt. Shortly after our honeymoon ended, Artemis gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, whom we named Agatha. She became the goddess of wild land animals and wild sea animals.

One night, when I came home from visiting my dad, I went in my room and found my wife on the bed... Naked, with her legs spread apart and her pussy lips open.

"What's this?" I asked, grinning as I slowly got out of my clothes, revealing my erected cock, which made Artemis moan in lust.

"I want us to have more babies, honey." she said, reclining on the pillows as I climbed on the bed and kneeled between her legs and positioning my big and thick cock at her wet and dripping pussy.

"As you wish, sweetie." I said, kissing her as I slammed my cock into her pussy and started pounding away.

We made love that night, and the next night, and the next, until Artemis got pregnant by me again. I love my life, and more importantly, I love Artemis more. I always have.

 **A/N: What do you guys think of this one-on-one lemon shot? Is it good in your eyes? Tell me if you want to write more one-on-one lemon shots and please tell me what you want the parings to be. Thank you!**

 **A quick note to all of you, I'm going to take a break in continuing my other stories and become more focused in writing one-on-one lemon shots, so... _Please_ , do not nag me to update any of my other stories or I _will_ report you guys. Thank you for understanding!**

 **My next one-on-one lemon shot is going to be coming out soon! So stay tuned!**


End file.
